


[铁虫]The stars shine第三章

by 35591526



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35591526/pseuds/35591526
Summary: 大战结束之后，Tony找回了Peter，但那些本该消失又返回的人身上都或多或少发生了一些改变，包括Peter，他变成了一个Omega，然而一场意外使得Tony不得不承担起了Peter监护人的职责，Tony也被逼面对他心中不被允许出现的渴望。警告：underage-sex！小虫未成年！有Mpreg（喃喃生子）！NC-17！各种ABO私设以及大盆的狗血和可以预见的巨型OOC！





	[铁虫]The stars shine第三章

“Tony！！”  
Strange几乎是瞬间冲到已经滚成一团的两人身边，感谢上帝赐予他的Beta体质吧，但即使是不受信息素影响的Beta也几乎被室内纠缠在一起的Alpha与Omega的信息素搞得头晕脑涨。  
用力扳住Tony的肩膀，Strange在阻止Tony动作的时候清晰听到这个Alpha喉间一声充满示威的低吼。  
“醒醒Stark！你在做什么！快醒醒吧看在老天爷的份上！别让你那该死的本能控制你！”  
Strange的声音和动作终于成功引起了Alpha的注意，Tony满是欲念的瞳仁剧烈收缩着，然后理智开始回笼，缩在自己怀里的少年身上的蜘蛛战甲在刚刚的纠缠里被不知道他们中的谁脱掉了一半，Peter白皙而稚嫩的胸膛已经露出来大片，粉红色的乳头随着他胸膛不断起伏的动作不时地蹭过Tony冰凉的战甲，让Peter灼热的身体感到一丝快慰的凉意，那让Peter不由得凑得离Tony更近。  
这一举动成功把Tony的理智吓醒，他几乎忘了自己身上还穿着MK50，一把推开了怀里的Omega。  
“耶稣基督啊！”狼狈地爬起后退了两步，Tony看到Peter被自己推得一个踉跄重重摔在地上，Peter身上的战甲滑得更低，挣扎着要起来的时候半个浑圆的屁股都快露出来，Tony心中属于Alpha的那一部分被这副景象取悦了，他被保护在战甲中的阴茎在金属下充血勃起，而这个事实却让他理智的那一部分几乎作呕。  
Peter还是个孩子，而他居然对着一个孩子起了下流的反应。  
即使是他，这也太过了。  
Tony克制住自己朝前想把Peter抱在怀里的冲动，转头对着Strange大喊着。  
“Dr.去把该死的抑制剂拿来！”  
Strange皱眉，“Tony，法师们是无一例外的Beta。”  
Tony惊讶的睁大了眼，“你在开玩笑？”  
Strange摇头，“很遗憾圣殿中并没有那种东西。”在Tony又要克制不住地朝着大吼前Strange又赶紧说道：“我很快能弄到，Tony，看好他，还有在我回来前别做出什么让自己后悔的事。”  
说完，这个Beta法师意味深长地看了一眼Tony，随手划出一个法阵把自己扔了进去，然后迅速消失了。  
“搞他妈的什……”  
没说完的那句咒骂被Peter的呻吟打断，Tony这才看见就在两句话的功夫这孩子已经快把自己从蜘蛛战甲里脱光了，白得晃眼的肌肤倒映在Tony的视网膜内，因为良好的锻炼而生成的纤薄肌肉上面沾了一层汗水，原本就惹火的画面因为无处不在的Omega信息素而更加惑人。  
下半身已经硬到快要爆炸，被迫面对一个年轮连自己一半都不到的Omega发情还觉得这画面辣极了的Tony简直想一炮轰死自己和那个该死的让他陷于这种地步的法师。  
但是看在上帝的份上，他永远也无法扔下Peter不管。  
Peter要哭出来了，失去Alpha抚慰的Omega本能让他委屈，热潮期的求偶欲望掌控了他，而被刚刚与自己纠缠在一起的Alpha抛下的事实让他痛苦，身上的气味散发得更强烈，Peter的脑子和身体都在向他叫嚣——Alpha！Alpha！！他软得几乎坐不住，空虚感一波波朝下腹涌去，身体内部多出来的那个器官空虚的绞动着，带出一大股粘液从身后的小孔里喷出，他湿透了，而且还在变得更湿。  
从出生以来就是Alpha的Peter从来没有体会过这种感觉，混乱、饥渴又淫荡的欲望吞噬了他，他撕扯着身上的战甲，把更多的肌肤暴露出来，Tony Stark的脸在视线里来回摇晃，他朝那个不断走近的Alpha伸出手。  
“Mr.Stark，Please，天哪我好热，这是什么？天哪……”  
泪水沿着少年的脸部轮廓滑落，Peter不明白这究竟是怎么了，而他的脑子现在也无暇思考，Tony的手抓住了他的，Peter像一只受伤的小动物一样呜咽了一声，把自己朝Tony怀里埋去，嘴唇顺着Tony胸口的反应堆往上亲吻着。  
Tony的眼睛由于这一动作而猩红一片，他几乎是用了此生全部的力气才克制住自己把这孩子放倒在地用自己的阴茎把他狠狠钉在地下的欲望。  
‘Tony Stark！你可不是个该死的恋童癖！所以赶紧让你下半身那玩意冷静下来！不要像个野兽一样失去理智！'  
一遍遍在脑海里提醒着自己不要犯下不可挽回的错误，Tony咬牙把Peter的身体拉离自己，这个动作似乎又伤害到了刚刚得到抚慰的Omega，那双湿漉漉的大眼睛悲伤的凝望着他身上的Alpha。  
“Sir，给我，给我！求你了！我好难受……”  
“嘿，Kid，听着，Strange已经去拿抑制剂了，只是先冷静一下好吗？你可是蜘蛛侠啊孩子，很快会没事的好吗？相信我，相信我……”  
很难在不碰到Peter赤裸的身体下让他安静，Tony告诉自己眼下别无选择，初潮期的Omega会因欲望而极度痛苦，只有Alpha的信息素能让他们好过一点，Peter已经完全迷失了，而他现在有义务让这个孩子好受一点。  
努力无视Peter潮湿一片的大腿以及不时蹭过自己战甲的阴茎，Tony尽量把目光盯在Peter脸上，手掌温柔地捧住Peter的脸，指腹温柔地把Peter脸上的泪水一点点拭去，Alpha的信息素缓缓释放着，Tony努力安抚着这个混乱的Omega，这似乎让Peter错误的看到胜利的曙光，他对准Tony的唇吻了上去。  
“嘿！”  
只是堪堪擦过就被Tony灵巧地避开，Peter红润的唇因为Tony躲避的动作而贴到了他的下巴那里，Alpha胡茬强硬的触感让Peter呻吟着，身后的小穴不满地收缩呼唤着主人满足它的饥渴。  
着迷地伸出舌尖，Peter沿着男人散发着好闻味道的强硬下颌舔下一道情色的痕迹，Tony因这突如其来的触感而瑟缩着，他想把Peter推开，但是后者小动物一般的呜咽让Tony停下了动作。  
Tony在心里不停说服自己，Peter是一个第一次经历这些的Omega，而自己的信息素能让他好过很多，但是被束缚在战甲里越来越硬的阴茎还是让他嘴里涌上一阵苦涩的内疚。他不敢做任何多余的动作，只能虚虚的环抱着Peter，纵容着这孩子的同时加倍的煎熬着自己的意志，但天知道无视Peter有多困难。  
两人的呼吸都越发粗重，Tony额上的汗水打湿了深棕色的头发，Peter更甚，他浑身上下已经没有一处干的地方了，不是汗水，就是他自身涌出的热液，浓密的带着奶味的Omega信息素如海浪般席卷，与Alpha金属味的信息素交融在一起，氧气在他们身体间变得稀薄。  
Peter的手胡乱在Tony身上摸索着，但只能摸到一片冰凉的战甲触感，Omega恨死了包裹在这个Alpha身上的东西，他想更多的触碰这个强壮英俊的Alpha赤裸的肌肤，他想把这个Alpha的阴茎深深含进自己身体里，让他健康的种子浇灌自己体内骚痒的软肉，他的身体已经为结合准备好了一切。  
他想要这个Alpha，他想要Tony Stark。  
大量的唾液在口腔中聚集，Peter咬紧着牙齿，红润的嘴唇沿着Tony唯一暴露在外的脖子不停移动，然后他找到了Alpha信息素散发得最为浓烈的部分，欲潮来席，他跟着本能一口咬到了这个Alpha已经鼓起的腺腔处。  
“FUCK！该死的！Peter！！”  
犬齿深深陷进Tony的皮肤，让他痛呼出声，Tony的皮肤抽痛着，但是Omega唾液中的信息素随着血液进入自己的身体只是让狂野的欲望更加难以克制，Tony的阴茎抽搐着几乎因这一咬而高潮，他一把抓住Omega脑后的短发，把Peter拉离自己，Alpha占有的本能已经沸腾，让Tony双眼发红地看着这个面色潮红的Omega。  
让他成为你的！  
Alpha的那一面让Tony嘶吼出声，他想要他！他真的想要他！即使清楚的知道这个可能都没有认出自己是谁的Omega是Peter Parker，是他的蜘蛛男孩，还是一个未成年的少年。  
他只想要他。  
伦理与道德在Tony心中与欲望剧烈撕扯着，Tony心中的猛兽在不断嚎叫，他用一只手紧紧攥住Peter的手腕，狠狠吻上了Peter从一开始就不断勾引着自己的唇舌。  
少年人的舌尖被拖入男人湿滑的口腔，Tony用力品尝着自己的战利品，这感觉简直该死的好，年龄与社会规则的限制被全数抛开，Tony迷失在这醉人的欲望里，在Omega贪婪的迎合下，另一只手缓缓按上了战甲开关。

 

——下文请转LOFTER——


End file.
